That Place We Call Home
by Kawaii Potato Panda
Summary: *Accepting OCs!* 5 years after the disappearance of Tenrou Island, a new guild rose up in the outskirts of Fiore. With it's base set in Kafuu, a town that has more types of coffee than magic, they have to recruit more mages and train to participate in the GMG. Now, how will this turn out?(OC-centric)
1. Prologue

Hi guys :)  
This is for my first story on FF so please help me by sending your OCs~

So um.. First things first. I will be accepting OCs for my story, That Place We Call Home.

The rules are that I will only accept those PM-ed to me with the exception of guests. However, guests can only apply for either A-class or E-class. Sorry!

I will need:  
4 S-class mages  
6-10 A-class mages  
? E-class mages  
1 bartender (with or without magic)

Since I am not allowed to post just an author's note, here is the prologue.

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" A young girl wearing a black turtleneck dress smiled as she placed her luggage down on the ground and looked around the quaint town.

A silver cat that stood beside her nodded. "Yup, this is Kafuu, which is best known for it's wide array of cafes."

"I can't believe Ms Cocoa would start a guild here, much less invite us to join," The black haired girl stated to her partner as they walked towards the town. "No wait, I can already picture her drunk with coffee."

Chesh made a small 'tsk'-ing sound as she rolled her eyes at her partner's joke. "Really now Alyce, you shouldn't be making fun of the one who saved you."

Just as she was about to defend herself, a loud shout of warning from their left caught their attention.

"Look out!"

* * *

I'm sorry it's short ;;-;; The first person I accept would be the one who introduces Alyce and Chesh (thanks for letting me use them VampyreEmoHunter!) to the guild. (The guild's name will be revealed in the next chapter :3)

* * *

OC sheet:

Name:

Nickname (if applicable):

Age:

Appearance (height, body type, hair length/style/colour, scars/birthmarks, skin colour, etc):

Regular clothes:

Formal clothes:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Other occasions not listed above:

Personality (Please try to make it as detailed as possible. For example, how they act around family/friends/strangers/enemies, how they are when fighting enemies/rivals, etc):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Magic (At most 3 magics. Please include how they got them and how it works. Also, try to include the colour of their magic. For example, fire-red/water-blue/death-black etc):

Spells (Please include this as I will not make any up for you, with the exception of ?-make mages. For those with ?-make magic, please include at least 5 most commonly used makes. For example, ice-make lance/hammer/floor etc):

Weakness (Please put at least 3, I wouldn't want Mary Sues/Garry Stues.):

Family:

Pet (If applicable. Please also include their personality)

Type of person they would befriend/hate/like/partners with for missions etc:

History (They cannot have any relation to the main cast. They can have a history with them, but keep in mind that this story takes place 2 years before the GMG, so the main cast would still be under the Tenrou arc):

Class:

Why they are in S-class (If applicable. Remember, even if they are not accepted into S-class at first, they can still go for the exam at a later time):

Others:

Guild mark (Location, colour):

Please PM them to me saying: TPWCH-OC Submission-(OC name)

Each person can send in 1 OC, with the exception of siblings. Remember, the more detailed, the higher the chance of making it in!

Thanks for reading!  
~ Mina-chii


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter of TPWCH! I still have a bunch of open spots for OCs so you can still submit yours :) The OC sheet is in the previous chapter, all you have to do is follow it and you'll be fine ~**

**To those who sent me your OCs, thank you so much! I hope I have portrayed them correctly.. Also, if you find another OC that you think your OC would like/be partners/be rivals/hate etc, please let me know!**

**In order of appearance:  
-Souleaterhetalia (Madhatter, Rufus)  
-Haley Le (Megumi, Maria)**

**Review replies:  
Guest: Thanks for the tip! :)**

**Please review and tell me your honest opinions on this story!**

* * *

"Look out!"

The pair turned to see a light brown ball of fluff heading in their direction along with a reddish-brown haired girl running behind it.

"Haha, Maddy! You will never be able to catch the great - Omphff!" The light brown ball of fluff was sticking out it's tongue at the fuming young girl behind it when it accidentally bumped into Alyce and fell flat on it's butt.

The partners just stared at the thing, which was now revealed to be a puppy, in surprise as the girl ran up to them, panting heavily.

After picking the pouting puppy up, the girl bowed and apologised to them. "I'm sorry for the trouble that we have caused you!"

Upon seeing that her puppy was not following suit and still pouting defiantly, she forced his head down into a bowing position and hissed, "Apologise now, Rufus!"

However, the puppy just 'hmph'-ed at her and turned away.

"Did you just defy my orders?"

Hearing her creepy tone and seeing her sadistic smile, Rufus immediately gave up and gave them a quick apology.

Alyce and Chesh sweatdropped a little at the bickering pair and forgave them sheepishly.

Upon closer look, they found that the girl had green eyes and was currently fiddling with her tall green tophat that had a flower on it. The puppy was wearing a green suit with a red tie and a monocle. Beneath the monocle was a patch of dark brown fur.

"Let's start over," The girl smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm **Madhatter** (Age: 13), but you can call me **Maddy**. Over here is **Rufus**."

Alyce smiled back and shook her hand. "I'm **Alyce** **Macindrove **(Age: 19) and that is **Chesh**-"

Before she could introduce herself further, Maddy grabbed both of her hands and stared at her with sparkling eyes.

"You're THE Alyce and Chesh?" She grinned happily and started jumping in excitement. "I finally found you! Now, let's go!"

Without even waiting for a reply, the overly excited girl dragged Alyce, who was desperately trying to get her to stop, along as she made her way around town expertly.

Behind them, their partners walked leisurely as they made small talk.

"Eh~ So you guys were sent here to look for us?" Chesh asked.

Rufus, who had calmed down after his sugar rush, nodded. "Yup. Unfortunately, Cocoa forgot to mention how you two looked like before sending us off, so we were looking around aimlessly."

Chesh smiled sheepishly. "Well, that does sound just like what she would do."

Meanwhile, the two girls were standing in front of a white building. Maddy was proudly rambling on about how awesome the guildhall looked and whatnot while Alyce, on the other hand, was animatedly crying rivers at the sight of her - or at least what used to be - her black knee high boots that poke out at the knee part with pure 5 inch silver heels. The heels were tattered and the boots were dirty and soaked in mud due to her being dragged all around town. It didn't help that she was a lot taller than the younger girl.

"- and that's why this guildhall is the most awesome guildhall _ever_!" Maddy's eyes shone with pride as she finished her talk about the guildhall.

Rufus, who had arrived along with Chesh somewhere in the middle of Maddy's long 'lecture', just grabbed her green shorts and dragged her. Once he got close enough for the guild doors to automatically open, he tossed her in and wiped his hands happily, ignoring her cry of pain after several crashes.

"Now, shall we enter?" The puppy asked innocently. The two just sweatdropped and followed him in, ignoring Maddy's animated "crying rivers" call for help, making her bawl even more dramatically.

The two looked around, having mixed feelings about the guildhall. To their amazement, although it looked rather small from the outside, the inside was a whole different story. There was a bar and many tables and chairs (some broken though, courtesy of Maddy), the mandatory things that every guild has, but those looked like they came straight out of a vintage magazine. In addition, they also had high tech things that were hidden under the home-y look, making it all the more amazing. However...

"... Where the heck are all the people?!" Alyce shouted in confusion.

The guild was literally so empty that the moment the words came out of her mouth, a lone tumbleweed flew past. The three of them stared at it until it went out through the backdoor, being carried by the wind to who-knows-where.

"You see what I mean?!"

Rufus adjusted his tie and grabbed a notebook out of nowhere before flipping it and explaining. "Since it _is_ a new guild, we only have 5 members, namely master, Megumi, Maria, Maddy and myself."

"I'm still not used to his stoic face.." Alyce whispered to Chesh, who nodded, before fully processing his words.

"Wait. Who are Megumi and Maria?"

"That's us~!" A voice from behind them called out. A woman wearing a white tank top over a back sport bra, black leggings shorts with black combat boots stood there, smiling at them warmly. Behind her stood a silver exceed wearing a white frilly dress and two black bows on each of her ears who seemed to be shying away from them.

The peach pink haired woman stuck a hand out. "I'm **Megumi** **Nohara **(Age: 20) , but you can call me either **Megu** or **Gumi** -"

"You can also call her **Gumball**." Maddy called out, and Megumi felt her eye twitch. She didn't enjoy getting interrupted but continued anyway.

".. Yup. You can also call me Gumball. Over here is **Maria**. She doesn't like to talk much due to her shyness."

Alyce shook her hand. "I'm Alyce and that is Chesh. Pleased to meet you."

Megumi's polite aura turned excited as soon as Alyce had said their names. Her eyes sparkled and she grabbed both of her hands.

"You guys are THE Alyce and Chesh?!" She shook her hands so quickly that they looked blurry.

"Why do I get this feeling of deja vu?!"

Suddenly, a door at the second floor slammed open, revealing a woman with shoulder length peach hair with two rabbit clips holding her fringe and blue eyes. As soon as she saw Alyce and Chesh, her face lit up.

"Alyce-chan ~! Chesh-chan ~! Mina-chan ~!" A voice called out from behind them before it's owner hugged them. "You came to onee-chan's guild ~! I'm so happy ~~!"

The overly excited woman rubbed her cheeks against theirs, choosing not to pay any heed to their obvious discomfort.

"C-**Cocoa** (Age: ?) .. Please let us go.." They tried to get out of her iron-like grip but she ignored their pleas.

However, after a while, she scrunched up her face in confusion. "1, 2... Eh? Where is Mina-chan?"

The two who were in-charge of picking up the new members widened their eyes in realization.

"We forgot to pick her up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the train station, a young white haired girl was checking her watch and sighing. A ferret was sleeping on her lap.

"... When are they coming?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello readers (are there still any ^^;) of TPWCH. Sorry for the 3-4 months wait, I was extremely busy with school and personal stuffs. I'm really sorry, and I appreciate those who waited for me to update ;-;.**

**Although I am currently free, I tend to procrastinate a lot too, so my updates would almost always be late. I'm really sorry about it, so if you don't want to read anymore, I don't really mind ;-;. But honestly, I don't think I'm ever gonna abandon it, maybe just a long hiatus at most..**

**Anyways.. Once again, thanks to those who sent in your OCs :) I'm sorry if I don't reply, I've read through your OC's profile, but I'm too lazy to reply... (I'm really sorry, there's a lot more than I expected..)**

**Again, do tell me who you'd like your OC to like and stuffs :D**

**OCs in order of appearance:**

**-fairytailfandom (Larissa Angel)**

**-Hell Devil (Albert Leonhardt)**

**-Wolfee-Kun (Leonard Yamada)**

**-AJz3 (Coraline Reaper)**

**Review replies:**

**Souleaterhetalia: Thank you :D**

** h: Haha ^^;**

**VampyreEmoHunter: Uwaa, thank you~**

**Wolfee-Kun: I really need to thank you a whole lot ;;. I was considering giving up on the story as I don't know how to write everyone's precious OCs properly and your comment just cheered me up a lot. Thank you!**

**Please review and tell me your honest opinions on this story!**

* * *

"Mina-chan, I've already apologised for forgetting to pick you up, why won't you talk to me?" Maddy whined as she followed the girl around the guildhall.

When **Minako Nishi **(Age: 15) didn't reply her, she sobbed in a dark corner while growing mushrooms and murmuring incoherent words.

"Oh, Maddy, if you're gonna grow mushrooms in here, do you mind growing the edible types?" **Larissa** **Angel** (Age: 17) called out from the guild's kitchen. "I'm gonna need some to make my vegetable soup."

**Albert** **Leonhardt** (Age: 19) looked up and scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ew, I can't believe you prefer vegetables over glorious meat."

She glared at him and the two started an argument about whether meat or vegetables were more delicious.

"Hai, hai, stop fighting!" Megumi scolded them lightly as she walked past them while carefully carrying a cup of coffee.

Unfortunately, just at that moment, Albert had thrown a small chair that was aimed at Larissa. However, she had dodged it skillfully, letting it whiz past her and therefore making it hit Megumi, causing her to drop the cup of coffee.

"Oi..." she twitched and turned to the two who were sweating nervously.

"He did it!" Larissa pointed an accusing finger at the blonde haired boy.

"What?!"

Purple eyed girl glared at the two who were slowly backing away. "How dare you make me spill my coffee!"

Taking in a deep breath, she formed a magic circle on her palms and placed them near her mouth. "Earth Dragon's Roar!" Immediately, a strong vortex of sand, dirt and rocks were released at the two.

"Light shield!" "Lighting make: Shield!" Megumi and Albert shouted out at the same time. The brown vortex was stopped in it's path and dispersed upon reaching their shields.

Albert glared mischievously at the two girls. "Oi! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get!" Placing one of his arms a few centimeters away from the other, he held them out with both of palms open and created a sphere of lightning around his forearm. "Lighting make: Bullets!"

"Ara, ara~ They sure like to make a ruckus, don't they? Even though they joined only a few weeks ago, they've already warmed up to each other.." Cocoa smiled while watching them from the second floor. She also managed to skillfully dodge every piece of debris that made it's way near her.

* * *

_**~A few weeks ago~**_

The newly established guild had just gotten 4 more members. However..

The light-brown haired girl sat alone at a table at the corner of the new guildhall, 'glaring' with her sky-blue eyes every once in a while. Her 'glaring' was in fact her neutral expression, however most people found it scary and steered clear of her.

At the opposite end, the happy-go-lucky aura was at it's maximum. The blonde with green eyes in the middle of it was surrounded by a bunch of his 'fangirls'.

Sitting at the bar was **Leonard** **Yamada**(Age:17), or **Leo**, as he preferred to be called, a quiet icy-blue eyed blonde was reading a poetry book.

The newest member, a dark-red haired girl with maroon eyes called **Coraline** **Reaper** (Age:17) was sitting in the middle of the quiet guild, not really paying attention to anything.

..they were not bonded. At least, it seemed that way until the 'Welcome Party' party was thrown.

* * *

The white haired girl beside her smiled ever so slightly as she created a barrier around herself that stopped any piece of debris that came near her and her ferret. ".. I guess so. It feels so similar to Mira-nee's old home.." "Home~"

"Uwaa!" Cocoa yelped in surprise. "Minako~, **Akira**~! Don't scare me like that! ..But I guess you're right, they really are like those Fairies.."

Immediately, the atmosphere between them became gloomy. "It's been 5 years already, huh..." she muttered sadly. Sensing her master's depressing aura, the ferret jumped down from her head to her shoulder to nuzzle her neck comfortingly.

"Hmn~ I believe that they're still alive~! I can feel it~" the guild's master told them cheerfully. "Besides, it'll take more than just a dragon to crush them. Furthermore, it's their holy island, and Mavis-chii was probably there."

Meanwhile, the first floor of the guild was a wreck. Most of the equipment were smashed into bits and pieces, scattered all over the floor.

"Hai, hai~ Please stop fighting~!" Cocoa told the three who were bickering like children. However, they ignored her warning and continued to fight, breaking even more furniture during the process.

The young looking master's eye twitched and her originally kind smile turned dark. "..Didn't you hear me telling you to quit it?"

Larissa, Megumi and Albert shivered visibly under her cold smile and apologised nervously. Immediately after, she turned back to her normal cheerful self and the three sighed in relief.

"**Mimi**, I'll leave you to it~" she called out and snapped her fingers, making a white spirit appear. The spirit, Mimi, bowed to her and chanted a restoration spell to repair the wreck the three created.

Soon, all the bits and pieces of the broken items glowed white and became just the way it was before. Mimi bowed once more before disappearing in a flash of white.

"Really, you guys have the time to cause such a ruckus but not to go for a mission or something else productive?" Rufus suddenly called out. "Yes, because we totally have job requests," his owner retorted and pointed to the completely empty board.

_'When did these two arrive?!_'

"That's right, Leo or Coraline would always take the jobs before the rest of us can even see the request!" Larissa whined.

"Damn those brats.." Megumi said scornfully. The male sitting beside her looked just as happy. "Thinking they're all that just because they are in S-class.."

Maddy stared at them for a while before pounding her fists in realization. "I get it! You guys are mad because the two S-class mages are younger than you two old people-Ouch painpainpainpain-"

Megumi, who was pinching Maddy's cheeks smiled at her sadistically. "Who are you calling old~ ?" The girl sweated nervously and pointed to the blonde male.

"Oi! I'm not old!" Albert shouted angrily and was promptly ignored.

Satisfied with her answer, she released her.

"Oh, Mina-chan! Where are you going?" Maddy spotted the hooded girl and called out to her while rubbing her sore cheeks. Upon hearing her, the group of them turned to look at Minako, who was about to leave.

She turned to face them and held out a piece of paper. "I'm going on a job." "Job?" The moment they heard the word 'job', their eyes gleamed.

"Let me see!" Maddy called out as she snatched the paper out of her hands. "Ok..?" The confused girl replied.

The other three gathered around Maddy and she read it out loud. "Defeat the monsters terrorizing the village of Cuupa. The reward is.. 2 million jewels?!"

"EH?!"

"Um.." Minako called out to them. "Can I have it back? I need to go now before I become late.."

Their eyes gleamed once again and the white haired girl backed away from them slowly, not liking what she saw in their eyes.

"Sure.. But only if you take us with you!"

* * *

**Did you see the pun? No? Ok..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Side note: If you're still gonna send in OCs, can you send interesting ones? (Not to flame anyone, but most of the OCs I get are quiet/shy/uninterested in stuffs.. It's hard to portray them ;;) Thanks!**


End file.
